Our Lives Start and end at Walmart
by Blue And Brown Eyes
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata meet at Wal-mart, and almost 2 years later they go back, but it won't be as pleasent as the first time.  Some SasuHina. Super funny...hopefully.  R


**Oh, boy, this is gonna be a super funny one shot….like laugh till you cry, (hopefully), anyways, thanks to all the people who reviewed, I really liked them, and I hope you like this for, because it's for you. So please review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters; they belong to the author and or publishers.**

_Our Lives Start at (and end) Wal-mart_

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Today, since Itachi was at work, I had to go grocery shopping, even though I hate it so much. I stopped at the stop light and banged my head against the steering wheel until it turned green. I drove about for more miles and reached the parking lot at Konoha's Wal-mart. I just moved back so it probably took me about an extra hour to find the stupid thing. I packed at one of the farthest parking stops in the lot. I pulled the keys out of the ignition, banged my against the steering wheel, and slid out of the door. I straightened my white button up shirt, and tucked it loosely into my washed out jeans.

While walking up to the door, the Wal-mart came closer and closer into view…and boy was it huge; it had a fricken' elevator.

I walked in a grabbed a cart. I walked into the store and pulled out a list from my pocket. I walked from isle to isle looking for what Itachi wanted, but it was hard when he just scribble it down before work.

I had almost everything in my cart, and was about to leave the isle until I ran my shopping cart into someone else's.

"Sorry-"I started until I looked up and saw an indigo-hair beauty.

"O-oh, don't be sorry, it was my fault." She laughed so cutely. She looked up and I knew exactly who she was as soon as I saw her eyes.

"Hinata Hyuga." I saw her face, and how beautiful she had grown since I had left.

"Sasuke." Her mouth hung open for a short moment, and then turned into a smile, "How have you been everyone's missed you".

"W-wow, Hinata, you don't look like a boy anymore."

She sweat dropped, and then tried to smile. "Thanks."

"Oh, I meant it in a good way." I tried to back myself up.

"Okay-"Hinata started.

"You were cute as a boy." I sweat dropped.

"I'm a girl." She smiled politely.

"I-I know that, I was just saying you were cute as a boy." I started to panic.

"Am I not cute as a girl?"

"NO! No, you're cuter!"

"Sasuke-san, is it that you are into guys, so you thought I was cute as a guy, and therefore you are stunned that I now look like a girl after 5 years of you leaving, so you could study abroad to earn a college scholar ship, and since I was 13 when you left, and looked like a boy, assume that I would still look like a boy, even though it's been 5 years, and I'm 18 now?" She said really, really fast.

I stood there with my mouth gaping open, and realized something:

I am a women-magnet that cannot talk to girls.

I heard something that sounded like a small child. I looked to see a baby in Hinata's arms.

"Is that your kid, Hinata?" I asked a little saddened.

"It's about time you noticed." She laughed and then started wheeling her cart down the open area; I quickly wheeled after her.

"And no, Sasuke, this is not my daughter." She turned her head and smiled at me, "she's Tenten-chan's and Neji-nii-sama's."

"They had a daughter?" I asked confused.

"Yes." She laughed.

Hmm…I got an idea. "Hinata would you go out with me tomorrow, and fill me in on everything that's happened since I left?"

She turned around and blushed hard. The shy Hinata I knew was back. She looked at the ground and asked, "L-l-like a d-d-date, S-s-s-Sasuke-san?"

"Exactly, Hinata-chan."

T-t-then sure, Sasuke-san." She looked up, blushed, and then threw her head back down.

"Yes!" I yelled, and then threw my arm around her waist as we continued shopping together.

Ahh…I just love Wal-mart.

**Two Years Later (still Sasuke's P.O.V)**

Hinata and I have been married for about a year and two months now. Some people think it is not right, because she is only 19 and I am only 21, but I think even though we are both young, we are still both mature.

Today, is the best day of the week, we get to go to Wal-mart.

Kiba, Naruto, and Sai had spent the night, not by my choosing, but Hinata, being the sweet person she is let them stay…also lived in the huge Uchiha estate with Tenten and Neji and their daughter, Kimmi, so to me I was suffocating due to the crowd.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata called out to me softly, "It's time to go." She smiled sweetly.

I smiled back at her, and followed her out to the car. When we got there all my happiness was gone. There were three idiots in the back of the car, jumping and grinning stupidly with excitement.

"Hinata-chan." I tried to sound nice and clam.

She started getting to the passenger seat, "yes?"

"I gripped the keys hard enough to break them, and closed my eyes with a grim smile on my face, "why are they here?"

"Because they wanted to come." She smiled, closed her door, and put her seat belt on. "Make sure to hold back you urges, Sasuke-kun." She laughed a cute laugh. She had been teasing me about having a thing for other men since the day we meet again at Wal-mart.

I groaned, and got into the car. I sat there for a moment and then put on my seat belt.

I put the keys into the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

**5 minutes later (still Sasuke's P.O.V)**

We stopped at a stop light, with the car bouncing due to the excitement of the circus of idiots in the back. What was weird was Hinata and I were sitting in the front being as quiet as possible.

We pulled into the parking lot and pilled out of the car.

We walked in and as soon as were walked in the idiot circus ran in every direction.

Oh, boy…

**No one's point of view…this is where it gets crazy**

Naruto was dressed in all black (by chance) humming the mission impossible theme song in the children's isle. He saw a walkie-talkie picked up and felt pretty dang good.

"Umm…Naruto what are you doing-"Kiba started.

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled and pushed Kiba behind a shelve.

Kiba got up and started laughing. He pointed at Naruto and laughed harder, "You're so stupid Naruto-baka!"

**6 minutes later**

Hinata walked into the dressing rooms to try on a dress, by Sasuke's demand of course. She walked in and locked the door and two seconds later heard a voice that sounded a lot like Kiba's, screaming, "THERE'S NO TOLET PAPER IN HERE!"

She slammed the door open, then ran out and into Kiba's dressing room, and pulled him out by his ear as people either stared or laughed.

Sai was walking around, and then stopped and just stood still and waited for a moment until a clerk walked up to him, and asked him if he was okay or need help with something, suddenly yelled, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?" Then ran off, leaving the people who were around him silent.

Sasuke was walking with Naruto when an announcement came on over the intercom and suddenly Naruto jumped onto the floor in a fetal position and started yelled "NO! NO, it's the voices again!" Sasuke sighed, then walked over the hunted department and grabbed a gun. He saw a clerk and walked over to him.

"Do you know where the anti-depressants are?" Sasuke said very emoish.

"Uhh…" the clerk did not know what to say.

"IT"S THE VOICES!" They heard Naruto again.

Hinata was talking to Kiba, then left for one second, and told Kiba to stay put. When she got back, Kiba was not there. Ashe started to panic until a cart with Kiba in it flashed by and she heard him screaming "THE BRITTISH ARE COMING; THE BRITTISH ARE COMING!"

Hinata's mouth hit the floor in shock. A vain popped out of her forehead, and then she dropped everything in her hands, and ran after him.

Kiba turned around to see Hinata running towards him at a 100 mph. He turned back around and saw back to school items stacked up to the ceiling….oh, boy. "Ahh!" he yelled, and then… **SMACH!**

Sasuke saw and pulled Hinata out of the way right before all the items fell onto her too. She smiled up at him, and then Kiba jumped out of the pill and started laughing and grinning like an idiot. Then Naruto and Sai were running around with spray paint and silly string. Hinata sighed and barred her head into Sasuke's chest, while a vain popped out of Sasuke's forehead and he tried not to yell.

"YOU THREE IDIOTS!"

I said tried, did I not?

_**End**_

**Well I hoped you like it, and yes, I did get this off my profile, but I thought it would make a good story; anyways I hope you like it and please review and comment.**

**BluexBrown**


End file.
